


It's Not A Dog!

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Skywarp's unending fear of squirrels, and other small furry beasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Beware the rodentia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not A Dog!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LB82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LB82/gifts).



> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Skywarp, Thundercracker, Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** A dream the Twin had during the 2015 Inventory at her work is to blame for this. We love Skywarp, and he visits her every year. By now, we're pretty sure we've just programmed her brain, but thus far, the Skywarp Inventory Dream has happened every year since we met, and it's always a hoot. This one though, needs ficcage. Enjoy!

"I didn't know they lived _underground_ too!" Skywarp squealed. "What are we gonna do if one _pops_ up right underneath us?!" He hovered a mechanometer off the ground, knees tucked up tight, fists clenched under his chin, optics wide, pale, and locked on the grassy ground.

Starscream looked from one trinemate to the other, arching an optic ridge as Thundercracker merely shrugged.

"He saw a prairie dog," Thundercracker said with an amused twitch of his wings.

"It _wasn't_ a _dog_ , TC! It was a _squirrel_! I know the difference!"

Starscream had looked at Skywarp when he spoke, but now he turned back to Thundercracker, mouth opening to say-

Skywarp _shrieked_.

It beat all screams Starscream had ever shrilled himself, and what brought that on? What caused Skywarp to vanish in a terrified _vop_ , a flare of purple light in his wake and his scream echoing over the plains?

A prairie dog.

A tiny, wiggly-nosed rodent that might weigh all of a kilogram and was not even a little bit of a threat.

"Dear fragging Primus," Starscream muttered as he shook his helm slowly in disbelief. "What in the Pit did we ever do to deserve him?"

"Primus is a trickster god," Thundercracker said, a laugh in his voice.

"Yes, but is the trick on Skywarp or on the rest of us?" Starscream launched on his anti-gravs. "Come on. Let's go find the idiot so we can get back to work."


End file.
